villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Si and Am
Si and Am are the secondary antagonists from Disney's 15th full-length animated feature film Lady and the Tramp, and its 2001 sequel Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. They are a mischievous pair of twin Siamese cats who seek to cause trouble, eat others' food, and incriminate the dog. In the original film, they were both voiced by the late in her first and only villainous Disney role. In the sequel, Si was voiced by the late , and Am was voiced by . In House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains, they were both voiced by Tress MacNeille (after Mary Kay Bergman's death). History ''Lady and the Tramp'' Si and Am first appeared when their owner, Aunt Sarah, comes to babysit the Brown's new baby. The two emerge from the picnic basket Sarah carried them in, introducing themselves to Lady, then immediately roaming the house, claiming that they might "stay for quite a while". They begin destroying the house, tearing up curtains and wrecking furniture. They try to eat the family fish and bird, but Lady comes in to scare them off. The two then hear the baby crying upstairs, and decide to go and steal some of the baby's milk. Lady, not wanting this to happen, chases them off, causing some destruction. Sarah comes down and investigates, and the two cats fake injury. Sarah pities them and carries them upstairs, while blaming the whole affair on Lady and muzzling her. ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' Si and Am appear briefly in the 2001 direct-to-video sequel, where Sarah again carries them around in the picnic basket. Scamp wishes that he was braver, so that he could take on threats such as them. Later, they are shown at a picnic with Sarah, where they attempt to steal a turkey. However, Scamp rushes by and scares them away. The cats are even more terrified when Buster and his gang of stray dogs arrive to disrupt the picnic. ''Lady and the Tramp'' (2019) Personality Si and Am are really mischievous and crafty. They are able to dupe their owner, Aunt Sarah, and cause an equivocal situation to Lady. They have both hunting skills and predatory instincts, as they try to eat the family's fish and canary. They make fun of the collateral damage they cause on furniture and decoration. Sinister and cunning, they take advantage of Aunt Sarah doting to hide the truth and have Lady condemned for them. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' Si and Am make several cameo appearances throughout the show, most notably in the episode "Rent Day", where they appear to be rooting and friendly with the Aristocats heroes O'Malley and the Alley Cats. ''Mickey's House of Villains'' Si and Am also appear in the 2002 direct-to-video film Mickey's House of Villains. They participate in the villains' takeover of the House of Mouse, and later watch the final showdown between Mickey Mouse and Jafar. When Jafar is defeated, they flee with the rest of the villains. They also appeared in the film's trailer. Disney Parks In Fantasmic!, Si and Am appear in the musical bubble sequence. Si and Am appear in a fair amount of Disney Villains merchandise. They also have a statue of them in the Disney Villains Store at Disney's Hollywood Studios. In 2017, Si and Am were among the Disney villains projected onto Sleeping Beauty Castle at Hong Kong Disneyland as some of Maleficent's invited guests in Villains Night Out!. Merchandise *Si and Am appear commonly in both Lady and the Tramp and Disney Villains merchandise. Trivia *Their song, the Siamese Cat Song, was featured on the Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs album. *Their original names during writing were Nip and Tuck. *With their names combined, "Siam" is the former name of the Kingdom of Thailand, referencing the cats' heritage and the name of the country. *They were controversial to some, being cited as offensive Asian stereotypes. *They are made to look like the film's main antagonists, but they are never seen again after halfway into the film. As it turns out, the movie's real villain is the Rat. **In early drafts of the film, Si and Am were supposed to go up against the rat, and be defeated. *Despite their small roles, Si and Am are some of the most popular characters in the film. *Si and Am are members of Disney's Sinister Cats, a sub-franchise of the mainline Disney Villains franchise. Navigation Category:Mischievous Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Partners in Crime Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Female Category:Strategic Category:Amoral Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Xenophobes Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Control Freaks Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Criminals